The Legendary Adventures of Young Eithus Season 1
by The Gold Pegasus Ranger
Summary: When Eithus is thrown out of the heavens by the God of Law and is now forced to live with the mortals, He must now find an alternate way home.


DISCLAIMER: Young Hercules and Hercules The Legendary Journeys and all related characters are © by their respected owners. All Original Contents are © by me Eddie McCoy and My Other Friend Amie Davenport. This is in no way meant to present our characters officially in no matter what way what so ever. Power Rangers and all related Characters are © by Saban Entertainment.  
  
NOTE FROM AUTHOR: This is my very first original series I have ever written. It is also the first apart of my saga and before my Power Rangers Series. Some of the credit goes to my friend Amie Davenport for helping me write this first episode.  
  
Every Generation has a Legend. Every Journey has a first step. Every Saga has a beginning. This is the one.  
  
THE EDDIE MCCOY SAGA  
  
SEASON 1  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
THE LEGENDARY ADVENTURES OF YOUNG EITHUS  
  
EPISODE 1  
  
THE JOURNEY BEGINS  
  
Written By: Eddie McCoy & Amie Davenport  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What ? Why ?" Eithus asked the God of Law.  
  
"You're half mortal,"Was his reply.  
  
"But. . .that's not fair !" Eithus protested.  
  
"It is the Olympian Law," Was all the God said.  
  
Eithus couldn't see what he'd done wrong. To him being half mortal wasn't a good enough excuse for him to be thrown out of Olympus. Eithus looked at the God pleadingly as the ground began to shake, and the floor opened up beneath him.  
  
He fell through the air down to Earth. He felt a pain in the head before every thing went black.  
  
Eithus heard a faint voice asking," Hey, are you alright?" The voice became louder as he regain his consciousness.  
  
Apart from the voice, the first thing he was aware of was the throbbing of his head.  
  
"Are you alright ?" the voice asked again as he opened his eyes.  
  
Eithus looked up and saw a boy about his own age looking down at him worriedly." Yeah, I am alright," Eithus sat up and shook his head." Just a little dazed, that's all."  
  
"I thought you were dead! Not a lot of people fall out of the sky and survive you know." The boy said helping Eithus up.  
  
Eithus looked at his surroundings around him, It appeared that he had fallen through a roof and landed on a bale of hay.  
  
"What is your name ?" The boy asked him.  
  
Eithus looked at him strangely, and thought hard for a moment. He gave up after a while." I don't seem to remember."  
  
"Lost your memory huh ? A bump on the head can do that to you." The boy told him.  
  
"I guess so,"Eithus replied sadly. He turned to the boy and asked." What's your name ?"  
  
"Tobias," he replied. He looked at Eithus carefully, and saw something sticking out of his pocket."What's this ?" he asked pointing.  
  
Eithus reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a little scroll. He pulled it out and read it allowed the message:  
  
" Eithus, my son.  
  
You must be confused right now,  
  
But I am telling you not to be.  
  
Everything will make sense to you as time goes by.  
  
I Promise you that.  
  
As for now,  
  
Things are better as they are.  
  
I must now leave you on your own.  
  
Your Father Mythias."  
  
"Does it say anything else ?" Tobias asked.  
  
"No, look." Eithus showed him the scroll.  
  
"At least you know your name. Eithus, it sounds like a very wealthy name. You know your father's name too!" Tobias pointed out.  
  
"Yeah your right. Only I am uncertain of everything else. . ." Eithus answered glumly." Where exactly am I ?"  
  
"This is the Academy Village, we're all cadets here. Are training to be a warrior." Tobias flexed his muscless arms making Eithus laugh.  
  
"Since you don't know who you are exactly, Why don't you join us ?" Tobias offered.  
  
"Will I be allowed ? Being a warrior sounds good." Eithus replied.  
  
"Of course, now dust your self off and follow me."Tobias walked out of the barn with Eithus following.  
  
"Come in," said a voice from inside the small room.  
  
"Hey there Cheiron, can we come in ?" Tobias asked the centaur.  
  
"Yes, what brings you here Tobias, during class time ?" Cheiron replied, sounding annoyed.  
  
"This is Eithus, a new cadet. If that is OK with you that is." Tobias ushered Eithus inside.  
  
The centaur and the demi-God shook hands.  
  
Cheiron cringed," Strong hand shake you have there," He said before clasping his hand in his own, smiling through pain.  
  
"Thank you sir." Eithus smiled.  
  
"I was in the barn and he fell through the roof. He doesn't remember anything, Only there was a note in his pocket explaining who he was, and. . ."  
  
"You know your name, but nothing else ?" Cheiron asked.  
  
"No, nothing else," Eithus fished out the letter from his pocket handing it to the centaur.  
  
"Thank you." He studied it closely. While studying he asked Tobias a question he'd hoped he wouldn't." What were you doing in the barn and not lessons Tobias ?"  
  
"I had a feeling that something was going to happen." He said quickly.  
  
"As long as you do your homework and catch up by tomorrow I'll let it slip this time,"Cheiron said in reply.  
  
"Thank you sir, I'll try not to let it happen again."  
  
You do that," Cheiron looked at the lettering on the scroll closely." Gold lettering, you must be a person of some importance Eithus," Cheiron said.  
  
Eithus just stood there, nodding.  
  
"Well it will take me a while to analyse everything on the scroll, including he clasp, until then you can go with Tobias who will show you around. Is that alright ?" Cheiron asked." Good. You'll be staying with him in his room, and he'll fetch you some new clothing," Cheiron walked up to the door and opened it, letting the two teenagers out.  
  
He then went back to studying the lettering on the scroll, A sudden realization came to mind," Tobias said that Eithus had fallen through the roof,"He said to him self.  
  
He looked at the clasp and saw a certain marking on it. He reached for the magnifier and gasped."Mark of Olympus, It can't be !"  
  
NARRATOR: What is the mark of Olympus? Will Eithus ever get his memory back ? And what new Adventures await our hero ? Find out in Episode 2. 


End file.
